


Not The Only Sleuth

by Angie13



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie13/pseuds/Angie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few adventures with Nancy Drew, Helen Corning finds she can hold her own well enough when it comes to certain kinds of mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only Sleuth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Using the events of the 1961 revision of The Mystery At Lilac Inn and especially using that second version of Helen Corning because she is much more fun and proactive in that incarnation.

“Nancy!” Waving wildly, Helen Corning attempted to catch her titian-haired friend’s attention. She had not seen the other girl in quite a while, months even, and missed the adventure that always accompanied the association. “Nancy Drew!”

Unfortunately, there was no pause in Nancy’s steps and she continued walking along the opposite sidewalk with a distracted look on her face. Her hand clutched at a slightly crumpled white envelope. Helen sighed at the surprisingly sober sight but then her spirits lifted again almost immediately. If Nancy looked deep in thought, surely something mysterious was in the offing. It was a promising idea and more than enough to boost her outlook back to buoyancy. She decided to catch up to Nancy and press her for details. The least that could come of it would be a chance to catch up and it really had been far too many weeks since they had exchanged updates. Planning a wedding and such could really distract a girl! She would have to be careful in the future, she thought, and resolve to make time for her girlfriends. Marriage should only change a girl’s priorities so far on topics like that!

Helen paused just long enough to check both ways before darting across the street. “Hi! Hi, there!” she called out, merry as a lark once she reached the safety of the opposite sidewalk. “Nancy!”

Finally, the other girl turned and lifted her head at the call. When her gaze lit on Helen’s face, she brightened and a ready smile appeared on her lips. “Why, Helen! Fancy running into you here.”

“Oh, you mean in River Heights two blocks from my house? Unheard of.” Helen grinned but a giggle escaped her at Nancy’s amused eye-roll reaction to her small joke. Stepping forward, she reached out both arms. “It has been ages, Nancy,” she continued and a bit of guilty sheepishness replaced the laughter as the blonde stepped into the hug, returning it tightly. “I hardly know where the time went.”

“Is that why you’re excited to see me?” Nancy teased. “You should know I always miss the clues when on the hunt for disappearing time.”

Helen laughed again. “If you could find where the hours go, Nancy, you would be too good to be true,” she said with a slight wave of her hand. “My first assignment would be to have you locate the hours I lost in the florist yesterday. I had no idea there were so many varieties of daisies!”

Nancy’s smile brightened at the off-hand mention to Helen’s upcoming wedding. “So you’ve decided on daisies then? Oh, that would be lovely. They always seem like such cheerful flowers. Just like you and Jim.”

“You’re so sweet. Now that you have heard my tale of woe and flowers, tell me. What have you been doing? I feel as if we haven’t had a spare moment together since Lilac Inn and that was hardly just us. What with Emily and Dick and Aunt Hazel and John McBride.”

With no small surprise, Helen watched as Nancy’s cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink and her eyes dropped slightly. It was not modesty but perhaps shyness? Whoever heard of such a thing in Nancy Drew? The mystery thickens, Helen thought with growing delight. 

“Weeks,” the titian-haired detective agreed. “It’s been four weeks, three days.”

“And how many hours?” When Nancy’s blush deepened for a moment before she looked up and laughed, Helen started to get the inkling of an idea and it took a great deal of effort not to voice it or even to press her friend with probing questions. Instead, she lifted a hand as if to wave the question off and continued along another line. “Would you have time now? Or even later this week?” 

Nancy spared a glance for the envelope in her hand but quickly returned her attention to Helen and nodded. Then she smoothly flicked open the clasp of her purse and tucked the envelope within the patent leather confines. “Of course!” she answered. “I’m free now if you aren’t busy and they always say that there is no time like the present. I’ve already had lunch, though, so I’m afraid I wouldn’t be up for that.”

“I had lunch as well. Mother is in one of her recipe-testing moods again.” Helen patted a slim hand against her flat stomach and rolled her eyes skywards. This earned another smile from Nancy. “Honestly, I could not possibly have another bite of anything, no matter how dreamy. I think this bout of invention is directly related, by the way, to the fact that Mother has decided to host a lavish family dinner once Jim gets back home. I suspect that she wants to impress the future in-laws.”

“Oh, I don’t think she has to worry much about that. Your mother is simply darling.” 

“Of course she is but I suppose she will worry no matter what.” Stepping closer, Helen looped her arm through Nancy’s and began walking, knowing that her friend would match her steps easily. With lunch out of the question, she believed a lovely, refreshing drink would be perfect and she knew of the very place only a matter of blocks from where they stood. She could not remember if she and Nancy had ever been to Smithers’ together but it hardly mattered. She knew Nancy’s weakness for a quality malted milk. “Imagine how Hannah Gruen would react to meeting the parents of someone so important to you. She already goes out of her way just to make old friends like me comfortable and welcome! In-laws would certainly rate a five course dinner.”

Nancy chuckled. “Are you casting this debate for me or for yourself, Helen Corning?” she asked with a wry twist to her mouth. “Because poor dear Hannah is far away from the sort of dilemma your mother faces.”

“Not for lack of boys trying. I understand Dirk Jackson is still quite taken with you.” Helen squeezed the other girl’s arm against her side and was pleased when her good-natured teasing only brought on a resigned sigh. Though she also noticed that Nancy’s other hand closed a bit harder on the handle of her purse at the joke, she said nothing further and again changed the subject nimbly. “Speaking of making impressions, have you decided what to get Emily and Dick yet for their wedding present? I’m at a total loss myself.”

Nancy’s grip on her purse relaxed once more and a shift of her arm allowed the neat accessory to leave her protective fingers, slide up her forearm, and nestle in the crook of her elbow. Helen noted the gesture as something that could be seen as automatic but instead seemed almost protective and most definitely deliberate. She thought instantly of the mysterious envelope within the purse. “No, not quite,” she admitted, “but I was at Taylor’s the other day and saw a lovely punch bowl set. I really wish they had been more sensible about a registry list.”

“Oh, they have had quite a lot of other things on their mind, though! I suppose it drives that kind of thing right out of your head. Mysteries and thefts and guests descending on their poor little inn all at once.”

The thoughtful expression on Nancy’s pretty face suddenly lifted and she beamed at the brunette. “Oh, Helen, you absolute doll! That is the solution!” She squeezed her friend’s arm with delight. “What if, instead of punch bowls and silver serving platters, we give Emily and Dick something that really meant a lot to both them and the inn?”

“I’m afraid I’m fresh out of espionage rings, inherited diamonds, or identity theft.”

“Helen, no!” Nancy laughed. “I meant a laurel tree! Do you think they would like a lovely new laurel for the inn?”

“Oh! Oh, I think that would be swell!” Her own smile growing just as wide and bright as Nancy’s, Helen nodded. Trust Nancy, she thought, to come up with the perfect gift! “I think we should call Mr. Daly to get his advice. After all, he’s the expert on both the inn and laurel trees. I’m sure he would know exactly what variety would look best. Do you think we should invite Dick’s best man to join us in the gift?”

“John?”

Helen resisted the immediate urge to snap her head around to catch Nancy’s expression; the tone in the other girl’s voice was enough interesting food for thought. To be digested later, of course. “That’s right” was all she said. “After all, John was part of the adventure, too. It would only be fair to give him a chance to join us if he likes.”

“Of course. You’re completely right. I’ll be sure to ask him.”

“Please do. Now…” As much as it pained her to make no comment on Nancy’s thoughtless comment, Helen simply drew her friend to a halt and moved her arm in a grand gesture towards the gleaming glass front of a charming little soda shop in front of them. “We have that settled and here we are! I think we have certainly earned a pair of yummy chocolate malteds, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Then onwards, my dear detective!” Giggling, Helen disentangled her arm from Nancy’s and moved forward to hold the door open wide. “My treat.”

***

“Nancy speaking.”

“Nancy Drew! It has been almost two weeks since I’ve heard from you. Has time mysteriously gotten away from you again?”

“Oh, Helen. I’m so very sorry. It has, I think.”

Hearing the honest regret in her friend’s voice, Helen immediately lightened her own tones and softened the mood with a chuckle. “It’s alright. I could have called earlier myself but, oh, you know. Time!”

“I know. I’m sure you’ve been busy. How is Jim? And your parents?”

“Darling as ever, all of them. Jim has been delayed in returning, unfortunately, but he promises that he will still be back for Emily’s wedding. I told him outright that I’m not sure I could ever forgive him if he wasn’t.”

Nancy laughed. “You did not!”

“I did.” Helen paused, smiling to herself as she remembered the conversation, one of their rare phone calls. “But I had to admit that I probably would forgive him immediately, anyway. Though I would still be plenty mad at him! You know how things go, however. He has a contract and, as much as I miss him, I’m proud that he holds fast to a commitment and carries on through with it. It is one of the things I love so much about him. It says a great deal about someone’s character. How they stick to a course despite wanting very much to be somewhere else. I know he misses me just as much as I miss him and that helps, too.” 

Helen was suddenly quite acutely aware of the silence on the other end of the line, paused, and then made a soft noise just beneath her breath. Something was definitely up with Nancy! She reviewed her own words quickly for any clues. First Emily’s wedding, then Jim… Someone’s character? Missing someone? A-ha, now that might make sense, she thought. Some of the pieces were still a bit shadowy but it was a handful of clues, nonetheless.

“Don’t you think?” she asked softly, thoughts once more organized.

“I… Yes, of course.” Helen listened to Nancy’s pause. She released a held breath when her friend gave a quiet laugh. “I think it’s also very brave. For all of the traveling and adventures that I’ve done and had, I can’t imagine being kept away from Dad and Hannah indefinitely. I imagine it is so hard on John to be away from his family. Pardon. Jim must miss you and them dreadfully. I don’t know how he manages without seeing you.”

“And it does require much more planning and effort but, really, it is worth it,” Helen assured her. She filed away the slip of a name for further inspection and the glimmer of a possible answer contained within it. “When you care about someone, you find the ways to make it work,” she added blithely.

“But what if you aren’t sure if the other person wants to find those ways just as much?”

“Well, then.” Helen paused at the question. “I suppose you could look at it like just another mystery,” she finally offered and suspected that her friend would be able to hear the slightly amused smile in her voice. “You have to find the clues you need before you can solve the mystery. If you can’t find them on your own, then you have to find an ace detective. Up for a bit of a mystery, Nancy Drew, girl detective?”

Nancy laughed. “Oh, Helen, don’t be silly. But,” she paused, “that is a very interesting way of looking at the situation. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Helen waited for a moment in hopeful anticipation. Would Nancy finally tell her what the secret trouble was about at long last? After a few too many heartbeats, the brunette resigned herself to the fact that Nancy still seemed impossibly determined to keep her cards close. Oh, well. She had a host of new ideas now, plenty of things to explore. “So, Nancy, I hope you asked John if he wanted to join us because I finally got in touch with Mr. Daly and he suggested we…”

***

“John said he would love to help with the laurel tree.” Nancy’s voice had a happy, breathless quality to it and Helen sank onto the seat of the gossip bench in the hallway with a smile. “But he won’t be able to get leave until the actual wedding so it will be up to you and I to find the tree.”

“Oh, that is just fine. John is a wonderful guy but I doubt they train them up on botany in the Army.” She laughed. “So what else did John say?”

“Oh. Well, just to tell you hello and it is a wonderful idea and he looks forward to seeing everyone again.”

“He said all that, did he? I’m amazed he has time to write all that down while working.” She risked a chance at teasing, testing the waters.

Nancy heaved a long-suffering sigh but the smile still lingered in her voice. “It was a phone call, Miss Helen Corning. Dad does let me near the lines every once and a while, you know.”

“Sergeants, too?”

“Sergeants, too.” With that, the detective neatly swung the conversation again. “So where do you think we should start looking for the tree? I thought we might try Mr. Andrews from the high school. Remember how he used to take our classes on field trips to leaf-gaze?”

“Mm-hm, that sounds like a positive lead. I had another idea, though…”

***

“Hannah!” Helen moved forward to hug the motherly woman the moment her feet cleared the threshold. “Is Nancy ready yet? The manager at the arboretum expects us by three.”

“Just a minute, I think, dear.” Hannah returned the embrace warmly and chuckled. “She’s in the library, finishing another letter.”

“Another letter?” Helen repeated with a lifted eyebrow.

Hannah Gruen nodded. “Oh, yes. Nancy has been quite the industrious pen-pal for the past number of months. Sometimes she sends out as many as two a week!”

“Two a week.” Helen’s smile grew. “Why just think of that! I hope her pen-pal is suitably appreciative.” Or else, Helen thought, I will be having a few choice words with him. She said nothing further, though, and simply took another few steps into the Drew home. A quick glance at her watch reassured that they had plenty of time to make their appointment to inquire about the laurel tree. Very good. She had no desire to rush Nancy through her letter.

“In all honesty, I’m glad that Nancy is going with you to that appointment.”

Helen blinked and turned to look at the Drew’s long-time housekeeper. The comment seemed out of nowhere but perhaps that was simply because her own mind had been busily turning over her pet theory about Nancy’s mystery. “You are, Hannah?” she asked. A slight frown turned the corners of her mouth downward. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, I just worry about Nancy.” The plump woman looked down at her hands and sighed. “Lately, she seems to be doing nothing but work for Mr. Drew, running errands and such. She hasn’t been to the theater or a dance in weeks. All work and no play, you understand…”

“Hannah.” Helen settled her hand on one of the housekeeper’s and squeezed. “Trust me. Nancy is fine. I think she has a mystery that she’s been trying to solve. I think I can safely promise you that, by the time Emily’s wedding arrives, everything will be sunshine.” She smiled as reassuringly as she could manage. “Promise.”

***

Sitting in the comfortable sitting room of the Drew household, Helen crossed and uncrossed her legs in a slightly desperate attempt to avoid standing up and pacing the carpet. If she had guessed wrong, the night was sure to be a disaster. However, the chances of her aiming amiss narrowed to next to nothing as the weeks had progressed. Once she had managed to catch a glimpse of the address on those frequent letters, though, everything she thought became an almost certain fact. 

Finally, too impatient at waiting, Helen stood and moved to the bottom of the stairs. “Nancy Drew, are you finished primping yet?” she called. “You are only allowed to be so chic, you know, before I have to blindfold Jim tonight.”

“That is not at all funny, Helen!” Nancy appeared at the top of the stairs. A frown tugged the corners of her mouth down but her blue eyes sparkled. She got the joke, thank heavens. 

Stepping back to allow her friend room to descend, Helen surveyed the other girl’s pale green chiffon dress with approval. The shade brought out the warm highlights in Nancy’s hair and the cut of the neck was most becoming while the fitted bodice emphasized her svelte figure. “You look lovely. Absolutely perfect,” she announced. “I’m very glad I thought to invite a fourth for our dinner tonight. Jim hasn’t known you long enough to develop a proper defense.” She grinned.

“You’re awful.” Nancy returned the smile widely as she paused to slip on her gloves and retrieve her wrap for the evening and a dainty clutch-purse. “You know very well that Jim has eyes for no one but you.”

Helen allowed herself a happy sigh. “I know. I’m probably the luckiest girl in the world.” She picked up her own purse and shawl. “But there is an opening for the second luckiest girl.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Nancy paused with her hand on the front door knob. “Shall I drive?”

“No, I will if you don’t mind. I brought my own car since Jim hasn’t had a chance to get his out of storage yet. He is going to meet us there.” Helen brandished her keys by way of reinforcing her plan to drive. "Oh, I can't wait. This is going to be such fun."

"I hope so. You know how I feel about blind dates."

Helen smiled serenely. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten a single thing about you." She turned to open the door and lead the way to her car. "New or old, Nancy, I've learned a lot from you. I know for a fact that you are going to just love this surprise. You and your date."

***

"Now just come in here," Helen said as she lead the way through the doorway and into the private dining room. "The hostess said they arrived at least ten minutes ago and she showed them right in." 

Before she had quite cleared the threshold, however, Helen's eyes brightened and she trailed off in delivering whatever other advice she had been about to share. “Jim!” she cried out in perfect happiness and nearly leaped across the room and into the arms of a tall, handsome man. “It’s so good to see you, darling. After all, things come up and I worried that you’d be kept longer and this would all go to pot.”

He laughed and hugged her back tightly. When they finally parted, he bent to press an affectionate kiss to her forehead. “No, my dear, everything is just the way you planned.” He looked up and shared his smile with Nancy. “And you must be the famous Nancy Drew. Thank you for keeping my fiance out of trouble.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Nancy giggled. Her blue eyes glowed, her entire attitude shining with happiness at her friend’s joy. "I don't like making outlandish claims."

"That's one thing you'll learn about Nancy, Jim," came a voice from the shadows in one corner of the private dining room. "She's the most modest young lady you will ever meet."

Quickly, Helen loosened her hold on Jim and turned her head to search for Nancy. The other girl's expression spoke of shock and an instant knowledge. She stood with wide eyes and paling cheeks. Helen shook free from Jim and stepped to her friend's side. "Nancy?" Oh, how she hoped her gamble would pay off in spades!

Nancy barely seemed to notice the use of her name or the movement. Instead she stared ahead in the direction of the voice. "... John?" she whispered. "I thought..."

"I had some leave stored up and managed a long weekend." He stepped out into the room and smiled warmly at her. "When Helen asked me to visit, how could I resist?"

"Helen?" Nancy repeated. Light dawned on her and she turned to her friend, laughing. "Helen! You little minx! Is John your mysterious fourth?"

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't mind at all." Helen smiled widely. "What with all of the letters you've been sending."

Nancy giggled, the color returning to her cheeks. "Helen Corning, you've been snooping," she accused.

"No, Nancy, I've been detecting. As you've explained to me so often, there is a big difference between the two." She knew her smile bordered on smug but she thought it could be very well forgiven if her sleuthing had been correct. Looking at the matching expressions of delight on Nancy and John's faces, she felt even more confident. “Besides, you can hardly accuse me of snooping when Hannah told me the exact frequency of your letters. I merely listened and nodded attentively.”

Jim chuckled and moved forward to slip one arm around Helen’s waist. He tugged her to his side. “You didn’t tell me all of these details, my dear,” he chided gently.

“I didn’t tell anyone, really, because I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.” She paused and offered everyone a crooked grin, finally admitting a bit of sheepish nerves into her countenance. “I wanted it to be a wonderful surprise.”

“It is, Helen. Oh, it really is.” Nancy reached out to grasp one of the brunette’s hands. “I’m not being ungrateful. It was just a bit of a…”

“Surprise?” Helen squeezed her hand and felt reassured. In fact, she felt enough encouragement that her spirit revived fully and she decided that it would be quite alright to finish out her little plan. “Not half as much a surprise as I was when I realized that you had completely flipped but said nothing.” 

Nancy looked at her blankly for a moment and then her eyes widened. She darted a quick look at John. He met her eyes and a slight grin curved his mouth. “It’s a little more complicated than that,” she finally answered. Even as she sighed a bit, a faint smile matching John’s tugged at the corners of her own mouth. “You don’t always know.”

“Then you should ask or have a friend ask for you.” Helen gave the other girl a fond look. “I can use a phone, too, you know.” Then she glanced at John. “We should probably sit down and order our meals soon so shall I just ask the question? If I muff it up, of course, you both can claim whatever penance you think suits the crime. Promise.” 

Nancy looked a bit dubious for a moment but then, finally, she relaxed and gave a nod. “Alright, Helen. Finish your mystery.”

“Wonderful. Now, then. John? Come over here more and stop standing in the shadows like we’ll all bite you.” Helen absently ran her hands over the front of her skirt, smoothing it in an unnecessary but bolstering way. She waited until John had crossed the room completely to stand beside Nancy. Then she smiled brightly at them both. “John, I think you know my dear friend Nancy Drew. The two of you met at Lilac Inn and I believe you’ve been writing letters back and forth an awful lot since then. Which leads me to the point. John, do you like Nancy or are you just a fantastic pen pal?”

Jim stifled a chuckle while Nancy wrinkled her nose and John looked bemused all over again. “You’re awfully direct, Miss Corning,” he murmured. “But it’s a good question. One that should probably be answered immediately.” The way he turned then to face Nancy made it clear that he believed the answer should go only to Nancy herself. Helen found herself extremely pleased with this bit of sense on his part. 

“Of course I like you, Nancy.” John tilted his head to one side and studied the titian-haired young woman. “Do you think I regularly write letters two or three times a week to a girl who I just feel general affection for? Do you have any idea the jokes my co-workers have been slinging at my head? Nancy Drew, if you don’t agree to be my steady immediately and navigate a long-distance relationship with me and let me worry about your mysteries… Well.” He sighed and lifted both hands in a gesture of helplessness. “You’re going to have to write me a polite declination letter so I can present my superior with reasons for my excessive moping around base.”

“And what girl can argue with logic like that?” Nancy laughed finally and reached out to take his hand in hers. His little speech and the general good humor of him at Helen’s cheekiness charmed Nancy even more, Helen noted with pleasure as she watched her friend relax even more. “Alright, John. I would very much like to go with you.” Her smile widened. “I think the first rule we should make is continued contact. Maybe not two or three times a week if it’s causing such a hardship with your fellow soldiers…”

John lifted a hand until his fingers nearly touched her lips. “Don’t even finish that sentence,” he laughed. “I think they’re just jealous. Who wouldn’t be once they met you? I’m pretty lucky, I think.”

Blushing hotly, Nancy ducked her head as John grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Then he turned to press a kiss to the top of her head, affectionate and more than slightly smug at the end result of Helen’s plan.

Helen herself laughed and shook her dark head, her hand in her fiance’s. “Nancy Drew, you are the most clever girl I know and, without question, the best detective around but, when it comes to affairs of the heart… Well, it’s good to know that sometimes you are just without a clue as the rest of us!”


End file.
